


A Study in Rimming

by viscouslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean licks Cas' ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Rimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eveanyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveanyn/gifts).



Dean licks Cas' ass. They both like it.

*~*THE END*~*

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Evie!


End file.
